give a thing and take a thing, to wear the devil's golden ring
by theonlyconsultingdetective
Summary: Henry and Emma meets Hook and because of snow storm, they all go to Emma's house. A bit humor, a bit romance and a bit of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Well, since my OTP is Captain Swan, I decided to write a story about them. And here's 1 chapter. Sorry for mistakes, but english is not my first language :)**

Emma sighed and looked at her watch. Two minutes till the end of classes. She needed to wait for Henry to get him home. And outside was so freaking cold she decided to stay in the building. And besides, she had to talk to Mary Margaret. Well, Snow, actually. _Mother._ She rolled her eyes at that thought. Things turned so complicated. Snow and Charming as her parents, Ruby as Red, Mr. Gold as Rumplestiltskin… Well, maybe the last one wasn't so surprising, but still. And there was him. Hook. Here, in Storybrooke. Looking for his sweet revenge on Gold. Good luck with that. Maybe he was brave, maybe he was a good fighter, maybe he was Captain Hook himself, but he wasn't so powerful and he had no chance with him. And from the day they came back, he live at Granny's. But Emma wasn't stupid, she knew he's not gonna stay there forever.

She shook her head when the bell rang and she straightened. Now, where was Henry? She saw many children passing her. A little smile faded on her lips when she saw Jefferson's daughter. She heard they found each other and she was glad because of that.

"Hi Emma!"

Henry stood just in front of her.

"Hi kid. Ready to go home?"

He nodded and Emma zipped her jacket, which wasn't much warm, but she had no chance to buy another. When she opened school door, she shivered. There was snow literally everywhere. On the streets, on the sidewalks, on the stairs. She pulled her hands into the pockets of jacket and stepped forward to the first stair, not looking up. And then she felt her foot is sliding forward on the ice which was beneath the snow.

"Emma!"

She heard Henry's scream, but before she could even scream herself, she felt she's falling into strong arms.

"Bloody hell, I've told you once, you don't need to do these stupid excuses to hug me, Swan."

She stiffened, straightening right away. Oh no. She crossed her arms, looking at Hook's handsome face. He was grinning at her unceremoniously. Shit. From all the men in this town, she had to fall into his arms. Of course.

"You know, if you wanted to touch me up, all you have to do is ask, lass. I don't wanna you to get hurt, because, you know, I could not be such a gentleman to catch you."

"Shut up, Hook."

"Harsh words for your savior, Swan."

"Captain Hook? The Captain Hook?"

Emma closed her eyes. Oh no. She looked at Henry who was standing next to her and watched Killian curiously. The pirate smirked at him and offered his hand to the boy.

"In the flash, lad. You must be Henry."

Boy's eyes widened and he shook Hook's hand with shock. Great. Now Henry was under this whole Killian's spell. He was hooked just like 99% of the other people who heard of him.

"How do you know me?" he asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

Captain looked up at Emma and smiled. Really smiled.

"Your mother was saying a lot of things about you when we were in our world."

"Like what?"

Now Henry was looking at Emma with suspicious.

"You know what?" Emma interrupted.

"No, we don't, enlighten us love."

She narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have a time to talk about those very fantastic stories, so I suggest we go home."

"Aye, great idea!"

"And by "we", I mean "me and Henry"."

"You're breaking my heart."

Hook theatrically grabbed his chest. Emma just rolled her eyes. He was so annoying. And in the same time, he was so interesting. And unpredictable. And speaking of devil…

"Why are you in town?" she snapped, crossing her arms. "I thought you had to sit down in your room at Granny's and stay there."

"For how long, Swan?" Now he was irritated. Of course he couldn't stay there for forever, even if that was the safest option. But no, he was Captain Hook after all, he could handle everything. "I need some fresh air."

"So you got it. No go to your room."

Killian blew a raspberry.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Emma clenched her fists.

"But I'm his mom" she pointed to Henry "and we're going home. Without you."

"But Emma!" Henry exclaimed. She looked at him in surprise and disbelief. Seriously? Her own son against him by Captain Hook's side? That was taking the biscuit. "Look, it's snowing, I think storm's coming and he just can't sit there all alone. I think he should go with us. He could tell us some fantastic stories!"

"Oh, for sure…"

Henry was staring at her those serious, brown eyes and she knew she couldn't deny him. Never. She owe him everything after how she abandoned him.

"Just to know, both of you. He's staying only till the storm's end. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" saluted Hook with smirk.

"What a lucky, Mary Margaret moved to David. I think they wouldn't be very happy to meet you again" murmured Emma.

"Indeed."

"And one more thing, Captain" she said with sarcasm. "Don't you ever, never again try to catch me when I fall."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You'd prefer to fall down? Seriously?"

Emma hesitated and that was enough for him. He smirked and bowed, whispering to her ear, so quietly Henry couldn't hear that.

"I'd be despair if you would."


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Why did she agree to this? She had to be out of her mind. Well, obviously it was all his fault. He challenged her and he knew she'd not negative. And now she was sitting in her apartment looking at Hook who was talking to _her_ son, drinking tea from one of _her_ cups and ignored _her_. So be it.

"So, tell me lad, have you got your lady yet?"

Emma coughed with hot chocolate she'd been drinking and looked at Killian incredulously. He turned his gaze to her but only shrugged.

"What?"

"Seriously? You're asking a 10 years old boy if he's got a girlfriend?"

He smirked and took a gulp before answering.

"Well, when I was his age I had one. Or two. Maybe more, can't remember, but I couldn't complain. Still can't" he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"No doubt" she scoffed.

"So?" Killian asked Henry again.

"Um no, I actually don't have a girlfriend."

Hook shook his head and placed his cup on coffee table, laying on the couch with his boots on Emma's pillows.

"Too bad lad, you have to fix that."

Sheriff gave him a wary look, crossing her arms.

"Now you're gonna give my son some dating advices?"

"Why, interested too?" he smirked again at her. "No problem, I can give you some."

"Thanks, I'm out" growled Emma, standing up and taking her mug to wash it in the kitchen. Passing Hook, she narrowed her eyes at him and pointed his legs with her finger. "Get your boots out of my couch, Hook."

"You know, although I'm touched and honored by the title you're calling me, my name's Killian and I'd prefer you use it. It's more… intimate" he finished with a whisper which Henry couldn't hear.

Emma gave him a look which was supposed to mean "bitch, please" and leaned, pushing his legs hard off her couch. He raised an eyebrow sarcastic.

"Lass, how many times I need to tell you that? If you wanna touch me, just say a word."

Emma winced and looked at Henry who was watching them with interesting. She said nothing, but left to the kitchen, leaving her son with Hook who was enjoying his comment. Smartass. He laid his boots again on the pillows and smiled at the kid.

"You like my mom, don't you?" asked Henry, looking at pirate seriously.

Hook cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, she's not that easy to like, lad, especially when she leaves you on the top of that beanstalk, fights with you, beats you and all that stuffs. But yeah, I think I like her."

Henry's eyes lightened.

"Then I think it's you who need advices about dating, Captain" he smiled and Killian looked at him with amusement. "You don't know how to flirt with her."

"Believe me, lad, I'm the master of flirting" said offended man.

"And how's going with my mom? Because I can't see you two hanging out together or something."

Hook's face grew darker. Bloody hell, that lad was smart. Almost as smart as his mother. And probably he was the only person in the world who knew her that well. Oh my God, how did that happen the great Captain Hook's gonna listen 10 years old kid? Bloody hell.

"So what's your fantastic plan, lad?"

"Oh, nothing fantastic. It's rather simple. It's snowing. You cannot go back at Granny's. You'll stay here. Without your innuendos" he laughed at Hook's expression.

"Why are you helping me lad?"

Henry sighed and leaned in his armchair.

"Cause I know since my mom came back with you, she's been acting different. But positively. And she talks about you a lot. Do not tell her I told you" warned Henry, seeing a pleased expression on Killian's face. "She likes you too."

Captain Hook straightened and looked at Emma's son with respect.

"You're smart lad. I like you. You'd be a good pirate, but you're too honest." They both burst of laughing and Hook offered his healthy hand. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem, Captain!"

"Oh God, don't tell me you two are making deals" said horrified Emma standing in the doorway.

"Aye, lass! But don't worry, I'm not gonna make him a pirate."

Emma sent him killing look and sat on her armchair.

"I hope so."

"Then maybe I could try to make _you_ pirate?"

A woman didn't answered but picked a pillow laying beside her and tossed it into his smirking face. He obviously caught it, chucking before it slapped him and looked at her.

"You know, if not your child, that'd mean war."

"Pillows war? Yeah, right, no chance."

"I love challenges. One day you'll see" he smirked and placed a pillow behind his head. "One day I'll show you many things you wouldn't even imagine."

Emma didn't know if that was a threat or a promise, but she shivered seeing lure in his eyes. This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
